


Druken Confessions

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader is an SPN actress attending a convention and reveals secret feelings at her panel.





	Druken Confessions

“Goooooood Morning Cleveland!” You shouted, running out on stage.

The crowd started cheering and certain members started yelling back at you.

“Wait, what? Minneapolis?” You giggled into the mic. “And it’s not morning.” You looked at your watch. “Where have I been the past 24 hours?” You asked rhetorically. “Alright, so we’re going to do this thing, thankfully a few of you showed up….” You looked to your left. “Hey, darling.”

“Umm.. oh my god, I just want to say…” The fan started.

“Oh, I remember you… how’d our picture turn out, love?”

She giggled nervously. “Pretty good.”

“Only pretty good?” You scoffed. “Come on, let’s take another one..” You waved her up and did a quick selfie before giving her a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t answer your question. Did you ask a question?” You asked after she returned to her seat. “Oh well, next?”

“Hey, you’re amazing, and I love how you portray your character…”

“Thank you.” You chirped sipping on your water bottle.

“I was wondering where you see her going?”

You squinted your eyes trying to focus your fuzzy brain on what you could actually share. “Well… she’s not going to die… that I know of… yet..” The crowd giggled. “So with that in mind, you know she’s not going to hook up with Sam anytime soon.”

“What about Dean?!” Someone yelled from the audience.

You stuck your tongue out and blushed. “No romance plots in the near future… unfortunately. But you know, I think she’s stuck out as a strong, independent lead, so I think she is going to have to learn soon how to depend on others.”

The next girl came up. “Hi… I love your water bottle.”

“Thank you.” You showed your Wayward AF water bottle off. “It’s not water… yes, it is! I’m going to get in so much trouble today.” You bantered back and forth with yourself before taking another sip, squinting one eye. “What’s your question sweetheart?” 

“So, I have this theory that your character is hiding something…” She started.

“Oh, we’re all hiding something love, but go on, what’s your theory.” You placed your fists under your chin eager to hear her thoughts.

“I think she might not be human…” The girl stated hoping you would expand.

“That would be fun, wouldn’t it.” You wiggled your eyebrows but thankfully managed to keep other information contained.

“So if you could be a supernatural creature on the show, what would you be?” She asked.

“Hmmm… is there something the Winchester’s don’t kill… What about a mermaid? I don’t think there’s been a mermaid yet?! I’ll go with that. What about you?” 

“Umm.. probably a werewolf.”

“Ah yes, I too become a monster once a month…” You rubbed your hand on your forehead and gritted your teeth in a smile trying to hold yourself together.

Questions continued left and right, the hour seemed to fly by. You were nearing the end and had successfully managed to keep a partial filter on most answers.

“So, all information says you’re currently single, but I was wondering if you are seeing anyone or have a current crush?”

“Jensen, I’m totally crushing on Jensen right now.” You blurted out without being able to hold anything back. The crowd completely erupted. “Oh shit!” Your cheeks turned bright red. “I.. um… I guess you caught me at honesty hour… but I mean who doesn’t have a crush on him, he’s fucking smokin’.” The crowd roared in agreeance. “But guys… there’s so much more to him… he’s honest, he’s kind, he’s sweet, he’s brilliantly smart, he’s passionate about the things that matter…” The audience awed. “But you can’t tell him, okay?” They stayed silent. “Okay?” You asked sternly and a few passively agreed. “I’m so screwed.” You whispered to yourself. “We should just get on with this.” You looked at the next guest.

“Well, I was going to ask what your favorite makeup products were, but now I need to know what your hangover cure is.” The fan confidently stated.

“It’s that obvious…” You laughed. “Well, I’m going to need it tomorrow morning. So, I usually deep fry some hash browns, with some sunny side up eggs, avocado and sriracha. That doesn’t usually make me feel better. It’s just delicious. So that and then Gatorade nonstop… It’s not a great cure, you got any tippers?”

“Bloody Marys.” The fan responded.

“Keep the party going, I like that.” You agreed.

At that Rob and Richard walked back out on stage. “How was the apple juice, Y/N?” The crowd laughed at Richard’s question.

You sipped on the empty bottle. “It was water…” You defended.

Richard took the bottle from you and sniffed it. “Wooo, that is some strong water.” 

“Shut up.” You playfully grabbed it back.

“Can you give Y/N a big thanks for being here tonight?” Rob interjected to the crowd who cheered.

“Wait, hold up… you do a song for everyone else.” You argued.

The rest of the band walked out. “Only if you promise not to do any singing.” Richard teased you as Rob consulted with the group.

You made a face at Richard as Rob and the band started. “Pour me something tall and strong, make it a hurricane before I go insane. It’s only half past twelve but I don’t care….” 

“It’s five o’clock somewhere!” You sang with them. “Thank you New York!” You yelled taking a bow. “Minneapolis!” And ran off the stage as they continued playing.

You were walking down a private hall, back to your room to mentally prepare for a round of autographs, your last event of the con. Jensen was walking down the opposite side of the hall with Clif.

“Hey Y/N!” He greeted you full of excitement crossing the hall getting closer to you. “How’d your panel go?” 

You averted your gaze but quickly made a full recovery. “Peachy keen, jelly bean.” You chirped.

Jensen chuckled. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“Very.” You unashamedly confessed.

“Y/N you can’t be drunk at a con.” He playfully scolded.

“Oh okay… Rome.” You stuck your tongue between your teeth.

He bit his lower lip. “Rome doesn’t count.”

“Shit, If I had know that a few months ago…” You giggled.

“Jensen!” Jared interrupted from down the hall, not seeing you behind Jensen’s tall frame. “Dude! Did you see anything from Y/N’s panel?! She likes you man!” Jared laughed.

Your eyes widened and you turned around completely embarrassed as Jensen shot you a quick look before redirecting his attention back to Jared.

Jared was looking at a post on his phone. “And I quote.. He is fucking smokin’ but there is so much more to him… you got to make your move, man!” Jared finally looked up slapping Jensen on the shoulder. “Oh Y/N… I didn’t see you there.” 

You halted in the middle of sneaking away, turning back towards them. “Oh, you know how I am, stirring up drama to keep the fandom alive.” You denied any true feelings for Jay but couldn’t help but notice the quick look of disappointment on his face.

“That sucks, cause Jensen totally digs you.” Jared blurted out.

“Dude.” Jensen chided Jared. “Is everyone around here drunk today?” 

“Whose idea was it to take shots at lunch?” Jared reminded Jensen.

“One… I said one shot.” Jensen argued.

“Jensen, is it true?” You interrupted.

“Yes.” Jared and Jensen answered at the same time.

“Yes, it’s true I only suggested one shot.” Jensen joked.

“You know what she means, man. Yes, he’s been doe eyed over you even back in the day when you only were an extra.” Jared babbled.

“Yeah, okay, he’s right… I kinda… have a thing for you.” Jensen confessed.

“Well, I guess I kinda have a thing for you…” You played coy.

“Then go on you two!” Jared wrapped his arms around the both of you. “Get a room, make babies, all that stuff.”

You peeled Jared’s arm off of you. “Let’s maybe start with dinner?” You suggested.

“Dinner sounds great.” Jensen agreed.

“It’s a date.” You blushed with anticipation. “Umm, but uh, you should get going, I think your panels starts soon.”

“Oh man, this is going to be so fun.” Jared mischievously bounced down the hall.

“See ya around sweetheart.” Jensen ended before following after Jared.

“It’s a date.” You repeated softly to yourself. You took another sip from the empty water bottle before kissing it. “Thank you pinot grig.”


End file.
